The present invention relates to a test adapter and, more particularly, to a test adapter used for testing the presence/absence of disconnection and short-circuiting of a pattern, connection failures of connectors, erroneous wiring, and the like in the pattern of a backboard consisting of a printed board, various connectors, mechanical components, wiring between connector pins, and the like.
A conventional test adapter has a structure in which contact pins connected to an object to be tested and a module having a test circuit stored in a predetermined housing constituting a main body apparatus are connected to each other through a large number of cables.
In this conventional test adapter, since the contact pins are connected to the module of the main body by the large number of cables, the size of the test apparatus is increased, and the weight of a test adapter unit is considerably increased. For this reason, the connection operability of the test adapter is degraded, and an operation time is increased. In addition, since the contact pins are manually, independently connected to the module, the connectors of the backboard may be broken.